Koinu Ai
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: A collection of shorts about a dog and his devotion. A tale of love, trouble, humor and drama. Can Inu survive the strict rules of the house? Can he let HER know how he feels? Can his two owners survie this year of the dog?
1. Trouble

**a/n: I SHOULD be updating SWDIC... and I'll try to get that done tonight... but here is a short little drabble we had to do in school today... :D and I had the BEST idea ever. Ok. Not. ENJOY?**

Trouble:

Prompt: The puppy got in trouble

The medium sized dog was backed up into the corner - It's ears laid flat against it's skull, his eyes wide with fear. He shivered in terrified anticipation, as SHE tapped her foot in annoyance, and scowled down at him.

He was in trouble. Again.

He had rushed out the door, and down the street in chase of the man who dropped off the mail everyday. The one who smothered himself in cologne, and did strange things in his hair.

He had only been trying to protect them! Ok… that wasn't true.

The dog hated that man.

He was sure that the nice and cheery attitude, of 'Hobo' was fake.

How could it not be?

He recalled, the carriers disgruntled expression when he had found out that the 'lovely Higurashi girls' had gotten a dog.

Who could hate a dog?

The mutt in question, shifted uncomfortably under his owners smoky gray gaze, and whimpered.

As expected, he got no reaction.

After all - he had chased the creepy man down the street a total of five times that month.

The dog didn't DARE think of what would happen to him if he actually CAUGHT the man.

No dinner, of left over ramen? No warm fireplace? No scratches behind the ears? No treats? No house? No sleeping with his favorite human?

He'd NEVER risk any of those things, just to chase the man away… unless of course, he was hurting one of HIS girls.

His owner glared at his innocent expression and muttered something about getting a shock collar, her eyes cold.

A door slammed nearby, and there was a scuffling as his owner's kid sister approached, her long legs coming into view, her too short skirt flaring about as she walked.

"Inu? Onee-chan?"

The dog wagged his fluffy white tail.

It seemed, that his savior had arrived.

**A/n: So... what did you think? It's hard for me to write for some reason, when I'm in a good mood. ..and I'm in an exceptionally good mood today... XD If you haven't guessed, the dog, is indeed, Inuyasha, the 'mean' owner, is Kikyo, and the kid sister, is Kagome. :)**

**Reviews, please?**


	2. Cold November Day

**a/n: Not sure how good this chapter is - it's pretty short, seeing that I wrote this (AGAIN) in class... but I just wanted to update for you guys. :) You can thank the awesome _purduepup_ for the new title of this story - origionally called 'Trouble' **

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Or any other freaking awesome bishie. :(**

* * *

The frost wind bites sharply at my flesh, as I force my way across the leaf strewn yard, hoping to gain access to the house, and a reprieve from the icy cold of the autumn wind. As luck would have it, my closest safe house from the windy weather on my way home from school, would be deserted. Stupid, pompous grandmothers who think they can tell the future!

Rolling my eyes, and slapping my forehead simultaneously, I begin to fight my way back across the courtyard, and back into the fierce, angry weather.

Rain pelts down on my head, as I grumpily stalk down the street, muttering obscenities beneath my breath, and cursing my life as I'm caught head on in a torrent of hail and scattering leaves.

Life doesn't get much worse then this, does it?

But of course it does.

"Good afternoon!" The cursed mailboy salutes me, as I tremblingly make my way up the walk way to my house. As disheveled as I am, I'm still able to throw him a nasty glare – and I'm of half a mind to set Inu after him.

But of course, knowing his vicious behavior…

Frowning, I let myself in, slamming the door behind me, as the mailboy's light idiotic voice follows, blabbering like the health nut he is.

Maybe if I were in a better mood today, I could deal with this like an adult and go talk to him. But no – bad weather, conveniently disappearing grandmothers, and being almost mauled by my friends dog this morning? Not a good combo.

Not to mention my lack of breakfast..

Soft tapping comes from the tiled kitchen as a furry face, and two amber eyes come wearily into view.

I almost cry out in alarm –but instead the sound sticks and strangles itself in my throat, and it results in violent coughing.

Damn.

Two amazingly cute ears perk up at the noise, and the dog ever so slyly trots up beside me, and barks, almost aggressively, as if reprimanding me.

And I was only gone three hours too. Inuyasha is such a jerk.

Feeling a headache (and not to mention a freaking cold!) coming on, I groan, and leave the unpredictable, unreasonable, and overprotective, and extremely cute dog in my wake, as I flop down on the couch for some well needed rest.

However, it's not until I feel that gentle, protective, golden eyed gaze upon me that I fall into a peaceful, dreamless, sleep.

* * *

**a/n: So how'd you like it? Awful? Good? Tell me! Be honest! ^.^**

**Just please. REVIEW. ;D**


End file.
